


Super Soaking Slave

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/M, Leaking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Anon. Connie has to learn that being a baby slave means there is no holding when it comes to using her diapers, caus if she does, she's going to have a terrible accident in public.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 13





	Super Soaking Slave

Life as a baby slave in training was actually a littler tougher than Connie was anticipating. Her first day was already a little harrowing with that minor hazing she got from one of the instructors, but at least that was behind closed doors. After only a few weeks into the year, classes have moved rather rapidly, and now the young girl went from shyly roaming the halls of the institution to cowering behind Steven as she was forced to wander the streets in the public’s eye.

It was bad enough that her diaper wasn’t even being covered by her clothes, but the clothes themselves didn’t exactly scream mature either. However, the worst part might have been the fact that Connie hadn’t gone to the bathroom yet.

Unlike most slaves, the young girl had managed to keep some semblance of her potty training. Whether that was a good or a bad thing though was up for debate in Connie’s mind though since so far it has caused her nothing but trouble, especially when it came to activities like this.

Eventually, as the pair walked around the town, Connie couldn’t contain herself any longer. As a last ditch effort, she stopped where she stood and crossed her legs in desperation, her fists clenched and her bottom lip bit as she raised her head to the sky to try and hold back the raging waters, all to no avail.

Just a few seconds later, Connie’s eyes snapped open when she felt the dam burst, a gushing torrent of pee suddenly splashing against the front of her diaper and causing it to swell as a small yellow splotch on the front quickly covered the entire front of the plastic-backed undergarment. Her first emotion after relieving herself was of course pleasure, her body slumping forward and her face cracking a smile as the pressure that had built up in her bladder was released. When she realized that she was doing this in public, the young girl quickly corrected her posture and looked around with a bright red blush as she pulled down her frilly dress in a vain attempt to cover her shame.

“Woah, looks like you really had to go.” Steven chuckled as he watched streams of pee starting to flow down his girlfriend’s legs.

Connie’s face immediately lit up when she realized she was leaking. “I-I’m sorry. I just couldn’t bring myself to go earlier and it just got to be so much and…” She started rambling, trying to come up with excuses to her boyfriend so that he didn’t punish her, but the young boy placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know there was no need.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” He assured her with a glistening smile.

Returning Steven’s smile with one of her own, Connie felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders knowing that her boyfriend was still sweet with her despite the dom training. Now all she needed was the weight off her waist and everything would be perfect. Luckily for her, Steven was already one step ahead.

“H-hey! What are you doing Steven!” Connie sputtered as she was lifted into the air and placed on a nearby bench.

“Well I’m not just going to let you walk around in a sopping wet diaper like that. Now hold still so I can get you changed.” He responded as he slung his diaper bag into his reach before undoing the tapes of the young girl’s diaper.

“Oh my God, she’s so cute! Trying to potty train her still?” A young woman squealed as she passed by the diaper change in progress.

“Un-potty train her actually. She’s just a baby who needs her diapers.” Steven replied with at the stranger with a smile before continuing with the change. “Who’s my soggy little pants pisser? You are!” He cooed at Connie, making her blush furiously before she tried to hide her face behind her hands.

“I can see that!” The stranger replied rather loudly, causing other people to glance over and chuckle at Connie’s misfortune.

And just like that, there was an even heavier weight now weighing her down. At this point, the young girl would have absolutely preferred it if she had to waddle back in a soaking wet diaper, at least then she wouldn’t be in one spot where people could just gather and ogle at her. Guess this will teach her not to hold it in anymore.


End file.
